elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simone the rabbit
GRAAAAAA! SIMONE THE RABBIT IS A VILLAIN! HE'S AN UGLY CHARACTER! I DON'T WANNA CREATE THIS PAGE OR PAGES OUT OF HIM! Wait a second: Before editing, i decided to put the heading "Likes and Dislikes" since here in Elmo's World fanon wiki isn't any character infoboxes. This wiki hasn't any character infoboxes, that's why... Simone The Rabbit is a white rabbit, but he hasn't a rabbit nose, he has a human nose, because the cartoon producers can't draw rabbits, and Simone is badly drawn, i hate him, like i hate his parents and everything there, he has my same name, i even hate his voice and his little brother Gaspare, Gaspare is one of the Re Magi like Baldassarre and Melchiorre, that's it. Will even come a day where i like him, maybe, but no! Likes and Dislikes Likes * Fortnite (his favourite video game) * Darren Wellington * Bullying everyone in school along with his friend Darren * Staying home (like most of people) * Water * Cyberbullying * JoJo Siwa * Britney Spears (his best singer ever, but nobody likes her in GoAnimate, ok, i'm neutral on her) * Not listening to the teacher and doing something else * Chewing gum in school * Marvel Comics (such as Spider Man) * Inside Deep Throat (his favourite movie, but he's a baby, he watches it even if he is not supposed to, because it's rated R) * His parents dead (most) * Sonic The Hedgehog (one of my worst) * Wasting time playing Fortnite (without going to sleep or doing homework) * Everything cooked outside (restaurants, fast foods, street foods, etc.) * Take away pizzas or other stuff * Commercials * Joining killers to kill someone * GTA video games (GTA V, GTA 4, San Andreas, etc.) * Each killing video games * Killing his family and his little brother and his grandparents and his aunt and uncle * His family (not that much) * Years where his family wasn't born * Spongebob Squarepants (his favourite tv show) * Crush (his favourite soda) * Going outside * UTTP members (even though he's an UTTP member) (because he's an UTTP member) * Blood * His parents and everyone in his family's death and bleeding * Saying bad words * Swearing * Misbehaving * Slapping his parents for not doing what Simone tells them to do * Money * Prostitution * Telling red ants, wasps and mosquito to sting him * Spamming and other stuff like that Dislikes * School * Teachers * Homework * Being grounded * Not playing Fortnite * Everything cooked at home * His family * His little brother * Tombstoner28 * SuperMarioLogan * Being stupid himself * Animals * Doctors * BadlandsChugs * His dad telling him to stop playing Fortnite * Sesame Street * Elmo's World * Death (formerly) * Pokemon * School lunches * Eating food at home * USA * UK * Jeffy * Stephanie Gavin * Everyone in general Category:Characters Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters Category:Sesame Street Category:Villains Category:Elmo's world villains